


I Can’t Bear to Let You Go

by thenumberonerubbish



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sex, basically just the first chapter is sex, explicit - Freeform, hardcore feeling, im not kidding, tags will be added later as i develop the story, wei wuxian has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenumberonerubbish/pseuds/thenumberonerubbish
Summary: So basically.... this is just an shortish au of Wangxian, of both pining and whatnot. Beware sex, and possibly more sex. This may even not be short.
Relationships: Wei Wuxian/Lan Wangji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	I Can’t Bear to Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter is quiet explicit in the sex.... who am I kidding.This is just pure sex.

Chapter One

How had it come to this?

With a Lan Wangji’s hand down his pants as he gentle ran his fingers along Wei Wuxian’s length, his thumb thumb pressing gently down at his tip and rubbing along the slit at the top. A moan escaped him, his free hand grabbing at Lan Wangji’s hair, as he attempted to control himself, Lan Wangji nibbled at his collar bones and suck deeply.

How had it come to this?

Wei Wuxian gasped as Lan Wangji handled him tighter, a finger grazing the underside and briefly touching his balls before moving upwards once more. Oh, this felt euphoric. Pure pleasure that Wei Wuxian hadn’t experienced before. Even if Lan Wangji was just as much as a virgin as he was, he had somehow nailed all of Wei Wuxian’s pleasure points.

This had been going on for more than necessary as Lan Wangji had drawn out Wei Wuxian’s pleasure, humming gently against Wei Wuxian throat area when he had begged him to quicken the pace, obviously he had denied him of any sort of privilege of the final euphoric moments. How he craved it more than anything.

How had it come to this?

They had only been studying at the library for Wei Wuxian’s final exam, with Wei Wuxian gently flirting and teasing as they had made it to Lan Wangji’s place to drop off a few text books before making their way to Wei Wuxian to continue studying.

They hadn’t made their way to Wei Wuxian’s, instead they had made it up Lan Wangji’s stairs before Wei Wuxian had kissed him, drunk off his own teasing. Quickly it had escalated, as Wei Wuxian had deepened the kiss only to confirm to his study partner that he was incredibly curious to what Lan Wangji had underneath his clothes and perhaps that he had been interested in awhile.

Lan Wangji had only agreed, surprising Wei Wuxian, before he had taken the lead, allowing Wei Wuxian to relax against Lan Wangji’s hallway wall before he had been carried to Lan Wangji’s bedroom, like a bride.

Lan Wangji bite down, causing Wei Wuxian to tremble and cry out, his hips moving on their own accord. “Lan Zhan, you’re teasing me.”

“Mn.” Lan Wangji stopped his hand movements, drawing out a whine from Wei Wuxian as Lan Wangji’s hand gripped almost painfully.

“I was curious about you’re body too.” He hinted, a smile creasing his features, his free hand reaching for Lan Wangji’s face to lift to gently. He needed to see his face, and he was gladdened to see that his lips were moist and swollen from sucking and biting Wei Wuxian exposed chest area, and that his eyes were alight, his pupils deep and unforgiving in his own lust. “I’m curious, Lan Zhan. Show me.”

They wouldn’t get anywhere without Wei Wuxian’s prompting, it was already noted that Lan Wangji was increasingly determine to give Wei Wuxian pleasure, and that he had completely take it upon himself to forget his own desires.

“You could show me. If you want.... Please.”

Lan Wangji hesitated, smiling before briefly peaking Wei Wuxian upon the lips, his hands guiding Wei Wuxian’s free hand to his chest. “Undress me.”

Oh. Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but feel giddy at the thought, it was almost like unwrapping a present, knowing that he would enjoy what was underneath regardless of what was in it. His fingers undid Lan Wangji’s dress shirt, noting that Lan Wangji’s cologne wafted upwards as he made sure work of it and exposed his body underneath.

Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but stare, his mouth forming an ‘O’ as he ran a finger along his chest only to trail downwards along the hard ridges of his abs, and eventually he stopped to stroke the defined muscle below that. “Lan Zhan. You’ve been hiding this?” His finger traced upwards once more, his hand reaching underneath the shirt to Lan Wangji’s shoulder muscles. “Let’s get this off completely.”

Lan Wangji complied, removing his hand on Wei Wuxian’s length as he shouldered off the unbuttoned shirt. “Hm. You next.”

Wei Wuxian grinned sheepishly, allowing himself to settle upwards onto his elbows as he did the last few buttons that had been abandon earlier by Lan Wangji, following suit he shrugged off the material and grasped it into his hand to chuck across the room. In doing this, and the struggle he had given in doing, he had inched forward, their noses almost touching.

Lan Wangji’s hot breath mingled with his own, until Wei Wuxian felt that he himself was breathing in Lan Wangji’s breath, only inducing him into a further hot mess beneath Lan Wangji’s piercing eyes.

In an attempt to lighten the mode, Wei Wuxian quickly rubbed his own nose gently onto Lan Wangji own, his lips faintly brushing against the other as he sighed, a smile crossing his features before he looked upwards to stare at the handsome man above him.

Taking in a breath, Wei Wuxian held Lan Wangji’s eyes with his own, taking in the clear glass description of his eyes. It was true, they were throughly chilling on a day to day basis, but with him looking like that? Wei Wuxian shuddered involuntarily, his arousal sky rocketing as his penis only wept in response. “Done. Now what?”

Lan Wangji kissed him, his mouth moving gently as their kisses deepened and Wei Wuxian felt a tongue beginning to explore his mouth, fighting his own as Lan Wangji’s body caged Wei Wuxian beneath him. It was foreign, having something explore his mouth with his tongue licking at Lan Wangji’s own.

Eventually Wei Wuxian rolled his hips, the ache below almost unbearable as he tried to sustain his craving.

Breaking apart Lan Wangji hefted Wei Wuxian’s lower body up, his fingers running gently along the belt line of his pants, his fingers snagging his underwear along, as he made a quick work getting them off and down his legs without breaking contact, and now throughly naked beneath Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but give a small snicker.

“Lan Zhan~” In an effort to sound koi, Wei Wuxian unfolded his arms, and rested once more on his elbows. “Have you dreamt about this?” Lan Wangji didn’t respond, instead his finger traced the outline of Wei Wuxian’s body. It was gentle, causing him to shiver in response as it feathered it’s way up to Wei Wuxian jawline and eventually his hand cradled Wei Wuxian’s head.

Despite himself, Wei Wuxian felt his heart go soft, and although he would have liked for Lan Wangji to see him anything beyond a curiosity, as he had for the past few months, he couldn’t help but let himself feel absolutely happy to receive this look. It didn’t matter that Lan Wangji possibly didn’t feel the ache and butterflies Wei Wuxian felt, and earlier tried to deny, it just mattered that in this moment, Wei Wuxian was happy.

Lan Wangji took in Wei Wuxian’s hand, kissing gently before replying to Wei Wuxian’s earlier question. “I have.” He kissed on this wrist, his eyes holding Wei Wuxian’s. “I have for a long time.”

Wei Wuxian felt his heart stutter. “Oh.” I have too. Wei Wuxian leant forward, his hands running briefly down Lan Wangji, before gently brushing over the hem of Lan Wangji’s pants, the fabric soft - inexplicably expensive. Lan Wangji’s didn’t seem to mind that this was the only lack lustre response Wei Wuxian had managed instead he almost accepted it as he pined Wei Wuxian down, his hand able to take both wrists above Wei Wuxian head.

“Not yet.” He nibbled at Wei Wuxian collarbone, before running his tongue along the juncture between Wei Wuxian’s neck and ear and downwards again, his teeth grasp as he came back up to latch at Wei Wuxian ear.

“Hey! Lan Zhan!” His back arched despite himself, the pain almost unnoticed as Lan Wangji’s other hand delved between Wei Wuxian’s legs, and began to stroke. “Ah, Lan Zhan~” Working up Wei Wuxian, his legs trembling once more and his voice beginning to get higher as the euphoria almost became unbearable... Lan Wangji stopped. His hands withdrawing as Wei Wuxian let out a shout of frustration. “Don’t stop-“

Lan Wangji’s fingers were at his own pants, one hand undoing his belt, and the other reaching for Wei Wuxian’s ankle. What was that he planning?

He stopped briefly, before unzipping and letting his obvious desire protrude through his underwear as it bowed from the confinement’s. Taking Wei Wuxian ankle into his hand, Lan Wangji dragged his body a cross the small distance, looping his leg over his shoulder as he took off his pants - finally.

“You’re under-“ Lan Wangji guided Wei Wuxian’s hand downwards, letting him take him into his hand through the underwear. “Wear.....” Wei Wuxian’s mouth went dry as he felt the hard object now resting in his hand. He could only picture it, proud and ridged... much like the person it was attached too. “It feels... impressive.” It was the only words he could form, his mouth opening and closing. “I want... can I take it off?”

Lan Wangji only nodded, his eyes closing briefly, like he was suddenly praying to every god he knew to thank him for this moment. But unlike Lan Wangji’s gentle approach to the whole occupancy, Wei Wuxian hands weren’t gentle as he played with the hem to pulled them down to Lan Wangji’s knees to expose Lan Wangji’s length.

If feeling could be communicated into seeing, Wei Wuxian would have had a stroke at how much he had been right in his assumptions of Lan Wangji’s cock. Handsome, long and graceful as it stood proudly at attention.

All because he desired me. Wei Wuxian let out a laugh as Lan Wangji eyed him curiously. “I could only guess that the regal Lan Wangji would also be the bearer of such a.... a pretty cock.” He took it into his hand, the awkward posture only making his shoulders ache, as he was almost bending in hand just to examine it closely.

“...” Lan Wangji’s silence only egged him further, his finger tracing over and over, trying to get out a verbal response from him, only to find that Lan Wangji didn’t. Finding it odd, Wei Wuxian grasped it firmly, his shoulder aching immensely as he leaned forward more, admiring the colour it was turning from his obviously increasing desire.

“It’s handsome, many men would admire yours. Many men would kill for yours. But how does such a pretty thing want to take me?”

Lan Wangji jerked, making Wei Wuxian laugh as he was pushed down once more, this time their noses brushed as Lan Wangji kissed him fiercely, their tongues fighting for dominance once more before Lan Wangji pulled inches away, only to embrace Wei Wuxian, his head just above where his heart would be.

“My heart. Listen.”

How could Wei Wuxian not listen to his heart? It was thunderous and magnificent, as it bellowed like a drum. If Wei Wuxian ever had a choice in life he would have that sound recorded, only so if he ever felt like he needed to hear such a calmly sound he could play it over and over again.

“This is your reaction? It is rather impressive.” Wei Wuxian grasped onto him, even when Lan Wangji let go of his embrace. “It suits you.” If only your heart belonged to me like mine does to you.

Feeling his own heart waver, Wei Wuxian sighed, vouching to irk Lan Wangji once more. “It’s almost unfair, Lan Zhan. You have been gifted with such a fine form... however. How long will that impeccable form last while you fuck me?”

Doing what Wei Wuxian intended, Lan Wangji hummed, his fingers guiding Wei Wuxian’s legs over his shoulders, as he nibbled at Wei Wuxian’s ear. “Lan Zhan.... err, you don’t happen to have any form of....uhhh... lube and possibly a cond-?” Lan Wangji nodded, his hand easily able to grab something from the shelves beside the bed (the bed only being a single) and showed off a small bottle and packet. “Ah Lan Zhan you surprise me. Why would you have some?”

“You always need to be prepared.” Using his teeth to open up the packet, Lan Wangji rolled it on, his finger opening up the small bottle as he coated his fingers - expertly. In any case this was what Lan Wangji was good at, being expert at everything, and being unforgiving and modest about it. “Would you like to do it at this angle? Or would you like to try anything to make you comfortable?”

Wei Wuxian thought quickly, his hands running along Lan Wangji’s thighs. “It’s a bit cramped here... so maybe let down the legs.”

In following Wei Wuxian’s suggestion, Lan Wangji also took off his underwear that had been sitting at his knees for awhile, his hand prying open Wei Wuxian’s legs. “Tell me when to stop.” Wei Wuxian only nodded, anticipation grabbing at his heart as he forgot all about his throbbing cock between his legs, his eyes staring upwards at the ceiling. A finger, one cold and long, traced around the rim softly, making Wei Wuxian flinch slightly as he coated Wei Wuxian’s entrance.

If only Wei Wuxian had been told that it felt awkward and cold, Wei Wuxian would have skipped this all together, vouching that he would rather feel Lan Wangji inside and hurting above this thick tension, and as Wei Wuxian’s thoughts drifted away, Lan Wangji gently inserted a finger.

“How does it feel?”

“The atmosphere or the finger? At the moment there both mediocre.” Wei Wuxian grunted, his voice almost irritable. The foreplay before this had been hot - for his first time anyhow, and this was almost lacking in his expectations. He had read that it was pleasurable and fun, but this couldn’t exactly be that.

Lan Wangji hummed, agreeing. “It will only be like this for a few moments. I’m about to add another.”

It possibly couldn’t get any worse... so Wei Wuxian complied, allowing himself to rest deeper into the covers, before his body jolted, pain rushing from his ass. “That! That! Is only two?”

Lan Wangji hummed, running his two fingers together as he gently moved them around, eventually curling them as Wei Wuxian allowed himself to relax, the pain subsiding. If one finger and nothing was awkward, this was worse. “Adding another.”

Another finger was painful, brining tears to Wei Wuxians eyes as they rubbed and prodded against the inside of Wei Wuxian, only to eventually curl and explore. Seeming dissatisfied Lan Wangji withdrew, and coated his arousal as he lined up, the tip gently prodding at the surface. “This might hurt more.” How could this hurt more- Wei Wuxian’s thoughts stopped, pain shooting from his backside to his head as Lan Wangji pushed in. The tip only barely surpassing the rim of muscle. “Tell me when to stop.”

“Just thrust in. Take it all in one you know.”

“You sure?”

“If I wasn’t certain with that request a spider can bite my arm off. Now go.”

Lan Wangji thrust forward as Wei Wuxian held back a shriek of pain. “Oh Lan Zhan that hurts! No don’t stop, keep going.” Lan Wangji gently took in Wei Wuxian’s head into his hand, his eyes soft and apologetic as he kissed him gently, finally settling down to the base. There bodies were now hair to hair, nothing but skin stopping them from becoming one as they kissed, their hands roaming freely along their body.

As Wei Wuxian desire returned, more painful and throbbing than the last, he only uttered a few words before all hell - and Wei Wuxian’s sanity, would be destroyed for the night. “Lan Zhan move.”

As Lan Wangji withdrew, and then thrust in once more, Wei Wuxian was once again overcome with pain, this time his legs hooking around Lan Wangji’s body. “Keep going.” With persistence Wei Wuxian relaxed, allowing himself to become putty in Lan Wangji’s hands - only to relax and shriek out as Lan Wangji changed positions, this time not from pain. Stars came to his vision and his mouth formed a moan.

Oh, this was it. This was what was meant to be. Pleasure. Lan Wangji smiled against Wei Wuxian lips, allowing breath in between for Wei Wuxian to moan, his thrusts angled just right so that Wei Wuxian saw stars.

“Oh Lan Zhan~ This is good Ah~. Is this good ah... for you? Ah~” Wei Wuxian almost lost himself between kisses, and the pleasure building at the base of his cock that he only could form a few words in between.

Lan Wangji hummed, caging in his body once more, the two now sharing the very air, and heat, that came from them as they moved in harmony. “This is.”

Neither spoke a word, Wei Wuxian embracing and ingraining the feeling of Lan Wangji’s length doing wonders to him, and the feeling it made as it moved around... coupled with Lan Wangji’s skilful hands.... Wei Wuxian didn’t even know if anyone could top this.

Wei Wuxian let out a cry, his hand reaching for his own arousal at the same time as Lan Wangji’s own hand. “I... I-“

Lan Wangji hummed, his thumb pressing down along the slit and fisting the resting as Wei Wuxian’s back arched, only for his release to sputter out with any warning. His mind emptied completely, nothing but a fuzz. His mouth letting out a aggrieved moan as he lurched into Lan Wangji’s embrace, as he too felt Lan Wangji’s already erratic heart thunder harder.

Seemingly they had both come to the same conclusion at the same time, their releases synchronised.

Wei Wuxian trembled for awhile, his high only coming down after a minute or two, and by that time Lan Wangji was staring down at Wei Wuxian his mouth open. Wei Wuxian’S heart cooed, the light from the beside table doing wonders to his already light eyes.

Lan Wangji gently kissed his forehead, his mouth grasping downwards until it reached Wei Wuxian mouth for another kiss, only making Wei Wuxian unable to deny the growing warmth in his heart. “May I please stay the night?” I can’t bear to let you go.


End file.
